MY ANs! DON'T MISS!
by YogisPip
Summary: IDK why I didn't do this beforehand. Watch for updates and make sure to read through them. Only reason this is T and not K is because I swear like a sailor XD
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty people. So I get constant requests from people and a lot of them tend to be guests. Because of that I either wind up seeming rude because I can't reply, or I post a lot of A/Ns. So I have decided to post this as my book of A/Ns, that way I don't have to worry about overcrowding my stories with a ton of A/Ns. Here, I will reply to guests questions. I think this will make it a lot easier on people.

So to start off, I have gotten a lot of requests to update In Between and After The Hidden World: Oneshots. I'll be honest, I have the whole thing written down in my binder, but between editing, and writing these long ass chapters for OLT, it's really hard to get it all typed out. Plus, I decided that I wasn't really pleased with the original version, so I'm doing some rewriting on the next chapter of the oneshots. Believe me when I say, I am working hard at getting it updated. I've gotten many amazing reviews for the book and it's made me so fucking happy. Just hang in there guys, alright? I'm working on it. I promise.

I am also working on chapter 3 of OLT. SPOILER: this chapter will introduce the OC. I would like to ask that no one post any free spoilers, as I have given spoilers to several people, who shall remain anonymous, who have asked. If you have thoughts of what a spoiler is, please don't post it out. And if you want a spoiler, please PM me or email me at my given email I have sent out.

I hope y'all can understand that I'm trying to get the oneshots updated, and I apologize for not updating in so long. I'll work hard at that in the next few days.

Also, I'd like to ask what y'all would like to name Hiccstrid's son. I like to get some ideas. Just a few criteria. It MUST be Scandinavian. By Scandinavian, I mean Swedish, Norwegian, Icelandic or even Finnish. It CANNOT be of any other origin, as I like to keep by the book when it comes to names. I am not particularly fond of the fact that by Cressida Cowell, the kids' names are of Greek and German origin. I wont accept that. Second of all, it cannot be something ridiculous, like Finn. I mean no offense to anyone whose name might be Finn, but as the name of their son, I don't find it fitting. And last of all, it can't be a name that's just commonly thrown around in 'Hiccstrid has a son' fanfics. There are so fucking many names that are used time and time again. I want something unique. To be frank, I was going to have them name him Stoick, but then I thought 'nooo, too many people write fanfics of Hiccstrid having a son and naming him Stoick. While I think it's sweet, it's just one of the many popular ones. Like I said, I want something new and fresh.

You don't have to do this, if you don't wish, I just thought it'd be good to get some input of what people like.

Well, that's all for now. Peace out people!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I have some news that I'm pretty excited about, so I hope that all my followers/readers are reading this A/N. I have created another FanFic account to officially make my fanfic original works! OLT, for example, is one that I will bring over to my new account. I will change Hiccup and Astrid's name, obviously, change up a few sequences and make it completely original. After I complete the story, I plan on joining RADISH, an original works app for writers. I am super excited because that is a HUGE step in my writing. And I really want to make a career from writing.

So go check out the revised, original work of OLT. I will try to have it posted in a few days. My username is Hadley Eckstrom! Enjoy guys! Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty folks. I've gotten this question many, many, MANY times in the last few weeks. I apologize, because I thought I had answered it. But, it seems, I haven't. So I will answer the question clearly, on why I have not used the names Cressida Cowell gave out for Hiccstrid's children.

My explanation is simple: origin. I do not much appreciate the origins of the names given by the author of HTTYD. While she kept in good range with most of the other names, she went way of base when picking the names for the children of our #1 HTTYD couple. Let me lay it out a bit more clearly.

Zephyr, their daughter and their oldest child, is a beautiful name; I wouldn't mind naming a daughter of my own Zephyr. But for the origin, I felt it…went against a lot. It is of Greek origin and the meaning is west wind. Now the thing to remember, Romans and Greeks go hand in hand. In many of their legends, the differing gods they had were messengers to each other. They were close neighbors and friends. And it's not just in the books, but historical fact that the Romans and Greeks hated the Vikings vice versa. So why give a Viking a Greek name when they were enemies.

Nessa is a Swedish baby name, meaning pure, holy, and butterfly. I find the name very sweet, and it would have been a proper Viking name. It actually took me a while to find this name. To me, it's not just finding a proper name, but a suiting name; one that suits the way one looks. Seeing her, and thinking of this name just made sense.

Now, Nuffink. Nuffink is actually a real name, even if some find it hard to believe. But it is the farthest thing from being suitable for a Viking. Nuffink is a German name, meaning hay. In past history, the Germans have claimed to be of Viking descent; which simply isn't true. They may have the blonde hair and blue eyes, but they are NOT descendants of the Vikings. And to have correlated the two is actually kind of offensive. The two cannot, and must not be mixed.

There's history that goes along there too. Germans did not come around until LONG after the Vikings. Their history is not quite as deep, or long. So not only is the origin off, it is historically inaccurate. And I'm sorry, I don't like it.

But, I have started work on another book of one-shots that will have the kids' given names. I may not like them, but I would like to honor Cressida Cowell, who made the whole series possible in the first place, and, of course, the series itself. I have grown up to this series. I remember the first time I watched the first movie with my mother and little sister, right after it came out.

It is a very deep and captivating series, and one that has served me greatly in the last ten years. Seeing everything with Hiccup, and going on the journey with him and Toothless, it got me through some hard times. It persuaded me that there could always be something good at the end.

So even though I don't approve of the names, I would like to give official honor to the series that has come so far in the last ten years. And of course, it's going to be in a way I don't much like. Because really, what better way is there to honor something you love, by giving in and getting over something you dislike? XD

I hope to come out with the new one-shot series soon. once again, they will be Cressida Cowell's given names. And a spoiler, they will take place in original and modern time sets, as well as random AUs. So be looking out for it! Peace out people!


	4. 4

Hey guys. Sorry I have been inactive the last few weeks. Had a lot of suit going on. I just want to say a few things real quick, so stick around.

First, I am going to be updating People Change as Time Goes On tomorrow morning. I was working really hard on it, but to be honest I was kind of stuck at a certain point in the chapter. Hope you can forgive me though.

Second, this may come out as petty, but I've noticed so many stories coming out for post-THW. In so many of them, writers are making Zephyr give up her birthright to Nuffink. Now ok, I could see like maybe one of two stories having that, but almost every one I've read has been exactly like that. Why? I don't understand it. Girls back then, even in such a respectful culture, we're not highly looked on as chiefs. Now these stories are feeding into that. I don't know, maybe I'm just weird.

So yeah, I think that's all folks. Catch you tomorrow!


	5. I SAW THE HIDDEN WORLD!

Wow. Just...wow. What can I say? It was absolutely breathtaking. I'm not kidding guys, I actually cried when i watched the movie. It was so...sentimental. A good way to part with a series I grew up with. And with a good mix of as well. I laughed so many times throughout the movie. And the scenes with Stoick...gods...I sobbed.

Now, here's the thing, i did not watch it in the theater. Technically, I watched it illegally. There's a sure called the internet archive, that's what i arched it on. It's completely free to sign up and you don't even have to give a credit card number. Just give an email, username and a password. Email it's to verify your account. Once that's done just search for how to train your dragon the hidden world and voila. Hope you enjoy it! If anyone wants spoilers, feel free to pm me! Peace out folks!


End file.
